Bilbo's Quest
by Tara6
Summary: Bilbo Baggins thought that the Fell Winter had been the worst of things and now that it was spring those dangers had passed. He was wrong. Follow Bilbo as he sets of on his own quest in order to save his mother from a strange illness.
1. Chapter 1

After many years of not writing I suddenly found myself with inspiration again. I blame Valandhir and her awesome 'The Raven's Blade' series, though I should be grateful to her because she gallantly offered to proofread for me even flu-struck. Thanks for the support and comments, Valandhir, don't know if I would be posting this without them!

Chapter 1:

It was quiet in the little nook of the library where Bilbo Baggins had hidden himself with only uncle Hildibrand's book for company. Not that said uncle knew that his nephew was in possession of his prized book. It had been gifted to him by Lord Elrond himself, or so Bilbo was told, when his uncle's adventuring took him all the way to Rivendell. However Bilbo believed that desperate times called for desperate measures and was willing to bear his uncle's anger, if only he could find the answer.

The ancient text was written in the language of the elves, Sindarin, which was taught to him by his mother for as long as he could remember. Though Bungo frowned at his wife when he caught one of their lessons, he never stopped them either for which Bilbo was now grateful as he could skim the pages quickly. He wouldn't let his mother down, he would find a cure.

The Creeping illness is what the hobbits called it, for it slowly but surely took hold of its victim starting with fatigue that lingered for weeks on end. Which was when the coughing started, steadily growing worse over the course of two weeks and after that the fever gripped the body. From that moment on it was a matter of time before the body was spent and gave up the fight. Some hobbits died the day the fever set in, while others lasted far longer. Great-Aunt Lily Goodbody still lived, Bilbo reminded himself, and she had fallen with the fever three weeks ago.

No one had been quite prepared for yet another trouble to rise so quickly, this illness taking them all by surprise after all that had happened recently. Hobbits had been far too worried about the dangers of the Fell Winter, the cold, the wolves and the hunger. Once spring had finally come and the lands grew warmer plans were tentatively made to return to their homes, but these were soon thwarted once the Creeping had set in.

After the first hobbits with a cough became feverish and died soon after, people started taking notice and panic set in. Those with coughs were shunned by those who were still healthy and though the healers did their best, it was acknowledged that once the coughing started one's days were numbered.

Even though the sick were shunned, none dared to leave the Great Smials either, too afraid of not being near the healers. Some may look down on the Tooks for all living together, but the convenience of having access to all the commodities offered was too great.

Belladonna Baggins had started coughing two days ago and Bibo's world had shattered. Afraid for his son's health, Bungo had sent Bilbo away from the rooms the family shared in the Smials. Now Bilbo had to share a room with his dreadful cousins Sigismond and Flambard, which explained why he hid in the library as much as he could.

For all that they were Tooks his cousins reminded him more of Loathsome Longo, his most hated Baggins relation. His cousins were just as full of themselves as Longo, who Bilbo refused to call uncle seeing as he was only eight years older than Bilbo. Longo loved to cause Bilbo problems and often tattled when Bilbo did something 'improper' like the time when he had caught Bilbo climbing the Party Tree.

Bilbo still remembered the family-meeting that had been held when he was 15 years old where all his Baggins-relatives in Hobbiton had sat him down and explained that as a Baggins he shouldn't take part in improper activities such as tree climbing. Longo had done nothing but send him gleeful looks which Bilbo greatly desired to wipe of Longo's face, preferably with his fists. Seeing as that would be 'improper' as well Bilbo restrained himself, knowing he would only be in more trouble if he did.

His cousins were not as bad as Longo, as Tooks they were far more adventurous, but they liked to play pranks for which they let Bilbo take the fall. Which caused Longo to tattle on him again and bring more frowns to his Baggins relatives. Truly, living in the great Smials with both Took and Baggins families was becoming very problematic for Bilbo.

If not for his cousin Adalgrim Took he would have been miserable. Bilbo revered his older Took cousins Fortinbras and Adagrim, who were 12 and 10 years older than him. Both were swift, smart and strong hobbits of many talents and even better for Bilbo, they never seemed to mind when Bilbo tagged along with them.

Adalgrim had been furious when he wasn't allowed to join the Bounders to defend the Shire while Forinbras could. The two years that separated the cousins never seemed to be bothersome before, but here Adalgrim was, stuck in the Smials because he'd been 31 and not yet of age. At 33 Fortinbras was allowed to join the Bounders, under protest of his mother, for she feared for his life. It was only when Belladonna offered to take him under her wing that Rosa Took, formerly Rosa Baggins relented. The friendship between the two women had grown over the years when Rosa became a part of the Took-family, in fact it was Rosa who had introduced Belladonna to Bungo all those years ago.

It was against the wishes of her husband that Belladonna had joined the Bounders, Bilbo had heard them yelling at each other after which a grim-faced Bungo exited their rooms. His Baggins relatives had clucked and complained against such a disgrace, but muttering amongst themselves that they should have expected no better from a Took for they had never truly accepted Belladonna into the family. Not that any complaint came to the ears of any Took, they were guests in the Great Smials after all.

Bilbo, though worried for his mother's safety, couldn't have been more proud however. Watching her go out to fight the wolves and come back with naught but a few bruises made him wish he was older himself. Fortinbras spoke to him and Adalgrim of Belladonna's battle prowess, she had killed four wolves in their first skirmish which had greatly impressed those who had forgotten that she was Took before she became Baggins.

Lonely without his closest companion, Adalgrim had taken to teaching Bilbo everything he knew about surviving in the wild. Bilbo had always excelled in hobbit-skills like hiding and sneaking around quietly, but was surprised to see how games such as conkers and rock-throwing could be used for defense.

The skill that Bilbo took to the quickest however surprised him. Never before had he even held a bow before, but in a short period of time he seemed to be able to wield a bow without problems. Bilbo wouldn't say that he quite mastered the skill yet, but Adalgrim insisted that he was a far better shot than both him and Fortinbras. When she heard of this Belladonna beamed at her son, making him blush, while Bungo frowned and encouraged Bilbo to spend more time studying.

Hearing voices Bilbo pressed further into his hiding place. Two healers settled at a table with steaming bowls of stew and started to eat while still holding a conversation.

"It was a matter of time." Said Healer Proudfoot. "Old Lily may have been one of the most stubborn hobbits I've ever seen, but even she couldn't hang on forever."

Healer Boffin clucked his tongue. "What a tragedy for the Baggins family, losing both Lily and Largo on the same day. Largo only got the fever a few hours before too. I say that he followed his sister into death, inseparable in their youth they were."

Only clapping his hand over his mouth saved Bilbo from being discovered as a gasp escaped him. Dead? Both Great-Aunt Lily and Great-Uncle Largo? He hadn't even heard that Largo had been ill and now he was gone too.

"Lily's children were inconsolable, losing her so soon after their father was a harsh blow to them." Healer Proudfoot was quiet as he drank from his goblet. "There's no logic to the Creeping at all, I would expect the old and very young to fall ill, but even strong hobbits like Belladonna Baggins and Falco Cotton have caught it."

"Nothing else but to wait it out I suppose that…" Bilbo never found out what Healer Boffin was going to say because one of the servants came to collect the healers because little Posy Chubbs had taken a turn for the worse.

Even more determined Bilbo continued his research. Great-Aunt Lily was like the healers said old and Belladonna was strong. If Lily Goodbody could hang on to life for three weeks than his mother could last even longer. She had to!

Turning the page Bilbo skimmed the text until he recognized more and more of the key-phrases he deemed important, like 'fatigue', 'cough' and 'fever'.

His breath caught, could it really be… it was… it looked like the same illness, at least the symptoms were very similar. No it had to be the same illness and there was a cure. A list of ingredients needed was written down in the neat elven script, below which the way these ingredients needed to be prepared could be found.

Bilbo shouted in joy, he'd done it, he'd found a cure for the Creeping! He quickly copied the passage on a scrap of paper, not minding that his shaking hands ruined his handwriting and caused some letters to blot in his haste. He had to tell the healers and his father and well everyone, never before had Bilbo run as fast as he did at that moment.

He just couldn't understand it, why wouldn't they do something? Bilbo felt the tears gather in his eyes and wiped them away quickly as he angrily paced back and forth in the same library where just earlier he'd made his wonderful discovery.

When Bilbo found his father and explained what he had found Bungo had taken it on himself to bring the information to the heads of all families presently inhabiting the Great Smials, who quickly assembled a council.

Bilbo as the finder of the information was asked present his findings before his elders which he proudly did. Though grandfather Took frowned a bit when Bilbo explained where he got the information from, Bilbo could see the gleam of pride in his grandfather's eyes too.

Once finished with his presentation he handed over Hildibrand's book and his notes, that were in Westron for not many could read Sindarin, so the council could see for themselves, which is where things started to fall apart. Though some ingredients were known to the council, some were not.

Halfred Greenhand, the best gardener in Hobbiton known for his great knowledge of all things that grow from the earth and caretaker of the gardens of Bag End, was summoned to identify these unknown plants. "Now this one," pointing at the first unknown "is a fancy name for Feverfew, which grows in many gardens and is easily found and so is this second one, which is just Willowbark. This one however, the Astragalus grows only in the mountains and I've never heard of any plant or herb called Athelas."

No longer needing him Halfred was dismissed by the council with a warning not to speak of why he was called to anyone. The hobbit had nodded and swiftly left leaving the members of the council to deliberate on what to do.

Their decision was not to speak of this so-called cure to anyone, seeing as how there were ingredients that were both unknown and out of reach. "No use in spreading false hope." Gerontius Took said. Mungo Baggins added to it that it would be impossible to assemble a cure seeing as how "No proper hobbit would ever venture as far out of the Shire." He'd said this before he remembered that he was in the presence of the Thain of Tookland himself, who glared at Mungo for his words.

Bilbo had loudly protested against the decision and while his father and grandfather Baggins had frowned at his outburst, grandfather Took put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder and tried to comfort him. "It's not the end yet lad, I will send a message to Gandalf to see what he has to say about this."

"Gandalf could be anywhere by now!" Bilbo exclaimed. "After spring arrived he disappeared into the Old Forrest, Fortinbras said so."

"You're right, Gandalf has moved onto other matters for now." Gerontius agreed "But that doesn't mean that some of the Rangers don't have the means to get a message to him."

Shaking his head Bilbo disagreed. "That could take weeks and weeks the Rangers left the Shire once the most dire of dangers ended. Who knows where they are right now? Besides, mother may not have enough time for a message to reach Gandalf and for him to react to it." It wasn't fair, Bilbo thought, here he'd found a way to save his mother and everyone else and nobody would act!

"My Belladonna is the strongest lass I know." Gerontius answered "She will hang on long enough for Gandalf to come with a cure, I'm sure of it. Now you, Bilbo Baggins, must give me your word that you will not speak of this cure to anyone. It would break many hearts to hear of a cure while it is for now out of our reach. Will you make this promise to me grandson?"

Bilbo had nodded, for what else could he do? Though disagreeing with the council's inaction, he didn't want to hurt anyone and grandfather Took was correct in saying that false hope would break hearts.

His father had guided him from the room, hugged his son before sending him to his room while he returned to Belladonna. Before he left Bilbo paused. "Will you tell mother?" For a moment Bungo hesitated before shaking his head. "Better not lad, she just has to focus on herself and I know that she would go out herself if given the chance. Now please it's very late, just go to bed and let your elders deal with these matters."

Not in the mood to sleep yet Bilbo found himself pacing in the currently unused library. Let my elders deal with it, bah, Bilbo scoffed. If they were actually dealing with anything I would let them do so. He took the piece of paper on which he'd copied the information he'd found before the council and added the information given by Halfred.

His father was right about one thing, his mother would not sit around and do nothing. Belladonna Baggins wouldn't let a silly cough stop her from going out to find the cure, unknown ingredients in far places or not. She would… a thought began to form in Bilbo's mind.

Maybe Belladonna couldn't go out, but he could. He could go to the mountains to find the Astragalus plant, gather as much of that and the other ingredients as he could and come back. By that time Gandalf would be here, tell them about this Athelas plant and there would still be time for his mother to be cured.

Decision made Bilbo started to write a list of items that he'd need for the journey, starting with a map from the library which he carefully studied before he folded it and hid it under his shirt. Quietly entering the room he shared with his cousins he grabbed the pack he'd used for the journey from Hobbiton to the Great Smials and rolled up his blanket to take with him.

Sneaking through the kitchen he added three waterskins, a loaf of bread, some cakes, cheese and some dried meats to his growing stash. Also a few empty bags to place the herbs in so were added as well as a small kitchen knife that Bilbo put in an easily accessed side-pocket. A lantern, some candles and flint were added as well.

The training halls were close and Bilbo selected the bow he used for practice and a quiver with 25 arrows. He wouldn't be unprotected and if needed he could shoot some birds to eat. Adalgrim said he was a great shot didn't he? Bilbo hesitated before creeping into his parents room.

Fortinbras had often spoken of how 'Aunt Belladonna's Awesome Ax' had saved their lives when the wolves and goblins came to close for their bows to be of use. Surely mother wouldn't mind? Bilbo felt like a burglar when he took hold of the ax and placed it on his belt, like he'd seen his mother do many times.

Taking a last look at his reason for leaving Bilbo turned and made his way to the entrance of the Smials. Tiptoeing past the Bolger-lad supposed to be on watch but who was asleep Bilbo was finally outside. If he set a fast pace, he could reach Hobbiton by morning. Halfred said that Feverfew grew in many gardens and Bilbo knew for a fact that the Belladonna plant could be found in the gardens of Bag End. His father had arranged for it himself when he finished building Bag End.

He'd gather those first, maybe gather some more food as well and make way to Lake Evendim. Bilbo had been there once with his mother on one of their adventures and he remembered a great willow tree that stood at the edge of the lake as well as brushes filled with Elderberries, another ingredient needed.

Nodding to himself Bilbo blessed his good vision as the full moon was bright enough for him to go without a lantern for the night and set off on his quest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was very spooky, Bilbo thought, to see Hobbiton so deserted. The empty lanes and quiet marketplace unnerved him so he quickened his pace as he made his way up The Hill to Bag End. The sun had slowly started to rise, giving a beautiful glow to the green hills, such a welcome sight after the white snow of winter. Knowing that it would be a matter of just an hour or two, maybe longer if his cousins decided to sleep in, before his disappearance from Tuckborough would be discovered, Bilbo knew he couldn't linger too long if he didn't want to lose his head start.

He couldn't help but pause at the gate of Bag End, his home. The door was nailed shut and the garden had grown wild without Halfred's tender care, but to Bilbo it had never looked more beautiful. After all those months in the Great-Smials where so many lived together in the same space, the solitude that Bag End provided looked heavenly.

Shaking those thoughts away Bilbo made his way to the spot in the garden where he knew the Belladonna plant could be found. Thank Lady Yavanna for there it grew, Bilbo sighed in relief. Pulling off his pack, quiver and bow he placed them on the ground, gently letting his mother's ax rest against the pile, before getting out the small knife and one of the sacks he'd 'borrowed' from the kitchen.

The book had said that one leaf of the Belladonna plant was needed, to be crushed into the mixture and that the one making of the cure would be able to heal five people. To be safe Bilbo decided to gather no less than 15 leaves for the time being, he could always gather more on his way back to Tuckborough. While the Belladonna plant grew in other places in Middle-Earth, the patch in the garden of Bag-End was the only place Bilbo knew for sure it grew.

Once again muttering a blessing to Yavanna, for without her the Shire surely wouldn't have looked as well as it did after the horror of this past winter, Bilbo filled the sack with the leaves before looking around to see if he could spot some Feverfew in the garden as well.

Luck was with him for there under the windowsill grew a patch of what looked like Daisies, but what Bilbo knew to be Feverfew. Grinning in triumph Bilbo gathered dozens of the flowers root and all. Normally he wouldn't dare to uproot so much, bet if Halfred Greenhand had taught him one thing it was that this plant was extremely hardy and would grow back quickly.

Not even on the road for a day and already two ingredients gathered, Bilbo nodded to himself, this was looking to be a fruitful stop even if it was too close to Tuckborough for his tastes. He had no doubt that he'd be scolded for sneaking out, but surely if he returned with the cure his families ire would lessen?

His stomach gave a hunger pang, which Bilbo assuaged by breaking off a piece of bread and chunk of cheese. While he was chewing and enjoying the sun on his face for just a little while Bilbo's eyes widened. How could he have been so stupid?

For all that he gathered supplies, he forgot some of the most basic things like cookware, a bowl, medicinal supplies and if he was going to make the cure surely he'd need a mortar and pestle. Without a doubt those objects could be found inside of his house but every entrance was shut.

Bilbo jumped up and studied the front door, covered in timber. Maybe if he used his mother's ax to pry some of the boards loose, he could get in through the gaps. Plan conceived Bilbo started to actually carry it out, which turned out to be harder than first thought. At first Bilbo was very careful, afraid that he would somehow damage the ax. Until he snorted at his own ridiculousness, this ax had cleaved the skull of wolves and goblins, how could a piece of wood hurt it?

Putting his back into it Bilbo managed to remove enough of the boards so that he could see the front door of Bag End and pushed it open. Hobbits do not have locks on the outside of their doors, they only locked their door at night, thus the fact that to protect their homes all needed to board up the exits.

Squeezing through the gap that he'd created Bilbo for the first time blessed the Fell Winter for he, like all others, had lost enough weight to ensure that he fit through the gap he'd created. His entrance into Bag End may not have been very graceful, falling flat on your face rarely is, but in the end it didn't matter for he was finally inside.

Immediately heading to the kitchen Bilbo gathered a sturdy pot and other cookware. Also he added the mortar and pestle that had been gifted to his mother by none other than the Grey Wizard himself. Gandalf had told him many stories about his mother's adventures and Bilbo hoped that some of her healing abilities rubbed off on him.

A stop in the bathroom supplied him with some pain-tonics and bandages, which he carefully stored at the bottom of his pack. While he was home anyway, he'd better put on some better adventuring clothes too. Proper he might look at the moment, but not at all sensible for journeying. Bilbo put on the thickest and most sturdy pair of pants he could find over his smallclothes and over it the tunic that his mother so loved to see on him, blue and soft to touch yet still strong. Belladonna told her son that it had been made by elves whom she met on one of her journeys.

Hesitating for a moment Bilbo finally opened his mother's glory box and started to go through it. He smiled when he came upon some of the mathoms his mother had collected, but failed to gift to others as you were supposed to. Letting his fingers run over a beautifully carved wooden horse he finally came upon the item he was looking for, Belladonna's chainmail.

For all that she tried to instill a love for the outside world in her son Belladonna never spoke to him of her own adventures. Whenever he asked her about them, she'd just smile mysteriously and tell him that he'd have to go on an adventure of his own to find out what it was like.

Gandalf was the one who told him that her chainmail was specially designed for her by the King of Rohan after her service to his sons as they fought in a great battle. He only asked about the princes once, but quickly changed the subject as he saw the tears flow from her eyes. Horrified to have made her cry Bilbo swore to himself to never ever ask her about the princes or where many of her horse-themed mathoms had come from.

Biting his lip Bilbo finally pulled the chainmail over his head. It felt strange, heavy yet not heavy enough to be too much to handle, constricting yet not limiting him in his movements. The little metal rings that were woven together so cleverly covered his chest, abdomen and the upper part of his thighs. His arms were uncovered, which Bilbo was thankful for. It was a feeling one had to get used to, he supposed as he pulled his cloak back on and squeezed back outside through the gap. There he put on his pack and quiver again and used the flat part of his ax to nail the boards in again.

Taking a step back he could see no evidence that he'd ever been there and started down The Hill again. If he hurried he may make it all the way to the White Downs before he started losing light, but Bilbo wasn't certain yet whether or not to go to Michel Delving. Though it was a logical stop to make seeing as how it was the capital of the Shire and Bilbo would be able to replenish his supplies, he feared that the good people who lived there would either refuse him entry or, even worse, would attempt to stop him from doing what he set out to do. That was something that Bilbo couldn't risk, his quest was far too important, no he'd better avoid Michel Delving.

Filled with a good mood he whistled as he set off one again, not knowing that just as he made his way north chaos broke out in the Great Smials.

BQBQBQBQBQBQBQ

Exhaustion was setting in and Bilbo started to look around for a good place to rest. He'd actually passed by Michel Delving an hour or so ago and while not hungry after nibbling on another piece of bread, he second-guessed his decision not to go to the capital for it was now a missed opportunity to gather supplies.

The sun had set and the sky was now a mixture of purples and oranges and Bilbo knew he was running out of time and frankly he was too tired to go on much further. Suddenly he could hear his mother's voice almost as if she were standing next to him. _Now remember Bilbo-love that Big Folk nearly always look at things their own height. They often forget to look down and rarely look up, so if you have to hide from them either lay yourself flat on the ground or climb as high as you can._ It was one of the lessons she taught him just like she showed him the best way to fell a squirrel with a pebble and how to catch a fish without a line.

Looking around he finally decided to climb the sturdy oak tree until he reached a branch that looked sturdy enough to spend the night. Hanging his pack and quiver on a branch above him, jiggling it a little to check it would hold for the night, he unfolded his blanket and tied a rope around his waist and the branch. It may not be optimal if he needed to flee quickly, but at least he wouldn't fall out of the tree as he slept.

Shivering a little Bilbo felt his eyes fall closed, the night of missed sleep and the active day of walking finally catching up to him.

BQBQBQBQBQBQBQ

The following morning Bilbo woke with a crick in his neck and an aching back and bottom, the sun's first rays appearing over the horizon. He untied the rope that secured him to the branch with nimble fingers, stretched a bit to get his pack and drank greedily from his waterskin.

He had a big decision to make at this point. Should he keep heading north to reach Lake Evendim or should he head west to the Grey Havens? Gandalf once mentioned that the elves of the Grey Havens were fond of his mother, surely they would aid him so that she'd be cured? Perhaps they would know where this mysterious Athelas plant could be found. On the other hand, going to the Grey Havens would take him three days at least. It would also take a day or three to reach Lake Evendim and there he knew for certain could not one but two ingredients be found.

Chewing on his final piece of bread he came to decision to go to the Lake first. He could always go to the Grey Havens on his way back from Ered Luin. He'd chosen the mountains of Ered Luin to search for the Astragalus for two reasons. One, it was the closest mountain to Lake Evendim and two, according to Gandalf the dwarves who lived there were good, hardworking folk.

He'd eavesdropped on a conversation between the Grey Wizard and his grandfather Took as they'd discussed the dwarves who often crossed though the Shire as they went to and from Ered Luin. Apparently one of the North Tooks had had words with one of the traveling dwarves and had filed a complaint with the Thain. It was only because of Gandalf's reassurances that, for surely it had been an isolated incident, the roads had not been closed for all dwarves.

Even at the tender age of 16 Bilbo had thought it an overreaction to just one fight and had wanted to ask Gandalf more about the dwarves in the west, but couldn't without giving away that he'd been listening to a conversation not meant for his ears.

Lake Evendim - Ered Luin - Grey Havens and then back to Tuckborough would that leave him enough time to save his mother? Bilbo pulled out his map and checked the route he'd decided to take. A three-day journey to Lake Evendim, gathering the ingredients there would take a few hours at most. If he were lucky he'd need a week to get to Ered Luin and find the Astragalus, but perhaps he should calculate 9 days to be safe. Mithlond, the elven city near the Grey Havens, was only a two-day walk from Ered Luin and he should at least calculate on staying there for a day or two depending on whether or not these elves could help him find Athelas. Getting back to Tuckborough would take 5 days, 4 if he wouldn't stop to sleep.

3, 9, 2, 5… he'd be on the road for 19 days, Bilbo sighed in relief. His mother was now on her third day of coughing and the fever would only start to appear in 11 days. If Great-Aunt Lily could hang in for three weeks, surely Belladonna would last the one week he'd need to reach her?

Carefully folding his map and placing it back into the safety of his shirt he packed up his blanket and rope, gathered his pack and quiver and climbed down the tree. He had a long way to go and wanted to get at least half-way across the plain to the hills that surrounded Lake Evendim.

BQBQBQBQBQBQBQ

After spending an uncomfortable night in some bushes, trees were scarce on the open fields, Bilbo had once started walking when the hairs on the back of his neck started standing up. _Always listen to your instincts love_ his mother had told him _The instinct to survive is deeply ingrained in every being, hobbits included. When you feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up don't think, just hide_.

Searching for a hiding place Bilbo suddenly caught the sound of yelling and growling, someone was fighting! He was torn between the urge to hide and the urge to help, but thinking of his mother made him run towards the sounds. Belladonna Baggins would never hide while others were in danger.

Running towards the sounds Bilbo pulled out his bow and loosely notched an arrow ready to shoot in seconds, but froze when he caught sight of what was happening. Two figures were surrounded by three great white wolves and while they were fighting the two closest to them with what looked like swords, they missed the sight of the third wolf sneaking up on them. He had to do something or those people would be hurt.

Getting as close as he could without being seen Bilbo took a deep breath before pulling back his bowstring and aiming at the sneaky wolf. Just like in target practice, Bilbo reminded himself as he loosed released both his breath and arrow.

It struck true! The wolf crumpled just as he was posed to jump the dark-haired figure which caused for the fighting to pause for a few seconds as all looked in Bilbo's direction. One of the wolves let out a menacing growl and abandoned his attack on the dark-haired figure in favor of racing towards Bilbo.

Eyes widening Bilbo tried to notch another arrow, but knew he would never hit the wolf in time. Dropping his bow Bilbo pulled out his mother's ax, just in time too for the wolf was nearly on top of him. Instinct told Bilbo to swing hard in the direction of the wolf, which he did and he felt it hit the wolf as the beast let out a yelp.

He couldn't hear anything else but his own thundering heartbeat and the growling of the wolf as he swung the ax up towards the beasts head. The blood sprayed on his face as the ax pierced the underside of the wolf's jaw, cutting a keen short. Not giving the wolf time to recover Bilbo hit the wolf on the head over and over until it stopped moving.

Taking a few steps back Bilbo's legs started shaking and he felt the need to sit down. He'd just killed! A wave of nausea came over him and took all his strength not to collapse right there and then. A sound snapped him out of his stupor as he realized that the danger may not be over yet. Lifting his ax again he quickly turned around ready to strike only to meet two admiring gazes.

"That was very nicely done!" Exclaimed the dark-haired one. They were dwarves, Bilbo realized as he slowly lowered his ax. "For a moment I thought that he'd get you, but you fought well." He didn't look like Bilbo had imagined a dwarf to look like, instead of a great beard he had a mere shadow of stubble on his chin.

The light-haired one nodded. "We're in your debt Master Hobbit, we've been attempting to outrun this particular pack for the past few days and thought we'd lost them some hours ago." He frowned as he took a good look at Bilbo. "Are you alright? You look as pale as snow."

Bilbo's hands started to shake and he couldn't seem to loosen the tight grip he had on the ax. He wanted to answer the dwarf, but words didn't seem to want to come out. All he could do was shake his head and attempt to keep the food he'd ingested earlier inside his body. Suddenly an arm was around his shoulder and he felt himself being guided to sit on the ground as another set of hands wrapped around his hands and eased his ax from his clenched hands.

"It's alright… let go now, it's over." Muttered the light-haired one his mustache tickling Bilbo's ear, while the dark-haired one rubbed his back. "Go get something to drink will you Kee, this fellow looks like he could use a belt."

Bilbo's sense of time seemed altered because after only one blink he felt the taste of something alcoholic burn in his throat. Quickly swallowing he couldn't help but burst out in coughs, damn that drink was strong!

Strong or not, the drink brought some sense back to Bilbo. He took a deep breath and looked up at the two dwarves, feeling humiliated at the weakness he'd just shown in front of them, he felt the blush rush over his cheeks. "My apologies, I don't know what came over me."

A bark of laughter escaped the dark-haired one, his voice was deeper than that of any hobbit Bilbo noted. "Nonsense, I'll have you know that after my first kill I burst into tears and my brother here puked all over one of our companions after his. It's a normal reaction, in fact I think you're doing better than us both for sure wouldn't you say Fee?"

"Thank you for sharing my humiliation, truly wonderful brother." The bright-haired one, Fee?, answered. "But we should be better mannered really." He gave Bilbo a short bow and his brother followed swiftly. "Fili…"

"…and Kili." Added the second dwarf as they finished together. "At your service!"

Bilbo blinked at their unison but quickly bowed back. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." He took the time to truly observe the two dwarves in front of him.

While Kili with his stubble and lack of braids didn't look like Bilbo imagined a dwarf to look like, Fili had a great many braids in his hair, even his mustache was braided. Kili seemed to be a bit taller than his brother and both were dressed in leathers and furs, which looked very warm and comfortable in Bilbo's opinion. When he looked more closely he could see the chainmail that covered the leather tunic and on their feet were covered in huge boots that nearly reached their calves. His time for observation was cut short as the conversation continued.

"Now that we've been introduced, would you mind telling us what a hobbit is doing so far from the Shire?" asked Fili.

Feeling defensive Bilbo crossed his arms. "What business is it of yours? In fact, why are two dwarves so far from the mountains?"

"Dwarrows…" said Kili. Bilbo looked at him questioningly. "We prefer to be called dwarrows, not dwarves, OW what was that for?" He glared at his brother as he rubbed the spot on his head where he'd just received a slap.

"Really Kee?" Fili sighed. "That is what you focus on instead of anything else? Sometimes I wonder how the two of us can be related."

"What? It's a legitimate comment. We do prefer to be called dwarrows over dwarves, no need to bite my head off."

Fili scoffed. "I didn't know you knew the word 'legitimate' never mind you using it in the correct context. Perhaps Balin was able to hammer some knowledge into your skull after all." This caused for Kili to attempt to hit his brother with his fist in retaliation.

Bilbo looked back and forth between the brothers and smiled slightly. The two reminded him of Fortinbras and Adalgrim and the likeness caused him to relax. "My apologies once more, I didn't know that dwarrow is the correct term. As for your earlier question, I'm on my way to Lake Evendim. May I inquire where you are headed?"

Focusing on Bilbo again it was Kili who answered him, face serious again. "We're on our way to the city of Bree. We heard that one of the best healers we know is currently residing there and we are in need of his aid. Our mother is very ill and we don't know what to do for her, neither do the idiotic healers back in Ered Luin. Telling us there was nothing to do but wait for her to die, as if we could do that!" The next few things he said were in another language entirely, but if Bilbo had to guess he'd say they were curses.

"Kili!" Fili scolded his brother. "Not in front of strangers."

Smiling sheepishly at his brother Kili shrugged a bit. "Sorry Fee, but just thinking about those…" biting his lip to restrain himself "healers just makes me so angry. No one is stronger than Mother, there is no way that a stupid illness is going to be the end of her."

"Excuse me," Bilbo asked hesitantly "but is your mother suffering from the Creeping?"

"Creeping?" queried Fili. "Our mother has caught the Slow-Death many weeks ago and has been burning with fever for four."

"Four weeks!" Bilbo exclaimed. "And she yet lives? The longest a hobbit has lasted after catching the fever is three weeks, my Great-Aunt Lily just passed on a few days ago. Your mother must be very strong like you say."

Nodding at Bilbo's words Fili agreed. "She is, very strong. We've been doing as much as we can, giving her broth and cooling her down with rags, but it isn't enough for she's slowly wasting away." Narrowing his eyes at the hobbit his tone changed to one a bit more accusatory. "You seem very interested in our mother Master Baggins, just what is your meaning and you never answered the question of what you are doing here."

"No offense meant." Bilbo raised his hands to show his sincerity. "Just admiring her strength and praying my mother will have the same strength. You see she is ill as well and I'm off to Lake Evendim to gather the ingredients needed for the cure."

His shoulders were roughly grasped as Kili shook him a bit. "A cure? You say you have a cure? Fili, he says he has a cure!"

"Calm yourself Kee, if you keep shaking the hobbit he'll never be able to answer you." Nodding at Bilbo. "Please Master Baggins, tell us more about this cure you speak of."

At this request Bilbo explained about the Creeping, his mother's first coughs and his desperate search in his uncle's book. "Bah," Kili broke in "Elves, they're no good at all."

"Excuse me Master Kili." Bilbo replied icily. "But those elves you speak so lowly of have been living for many years than any of us, they wouldn't have recorded a cure that doesn't work."

"If it's so sure to work, than why hasn't word about this cure been spread?" Questioned Fili. "Probably elven tricks." Kili muttered. "You know that the elves don't care about others Fee, uncle says so."

Bilbo frowned. "I may have never met an elf, but Gandalf speaks highly of them and considers them his friends. Furthermore, I have to believe that this cure will work, but the reason no word has been sent from the Shire is the fact that there one of the ingredients is hard to come by and another is unknown to us. Perhaps you've heard about Athelas? Or perhaps you know where I could find the Astragalus plant?"

The brothers looked at one another, communicating without words until Fili spoke. "The Astragalus plant can be found on the cliffs of Ered Luin…" Bilbo exclaimed in joy, cutting off Fili's words.

"They can? I had hoped to be able to find them there but to know for sure." Bilbo grasped Fili's arm. "To know for certain, oh thank you, you've eased my mind considerably for though I hoped I could I feared that I may not find the plant there after all and then my quest would have been for naught."

"It may be for naught after all if you don't find this Athelas that you spoke of, it's not a name I recognize, but then again I am no expert in botany." Fili pointed out and Bilbo nodded before answering.

"That is where the elves come in, I'd planned on asking them where to find it. Elves wrote the text, they should know where it grows then too."

Biting his lip Fili had another wordless conversation with his brother before turning to Bilbo. "Then please let us accompany you, for if you truly have a cure we could work out a payment that would benefit our mother and the rest of our people with this illness."

"Payment! Surely not. I won't accept payment for the cure, not a copper piece. This illness has struck us all, I will gladly share it's cure if you would help me collect the ingredients." His words seemed to baffle the dwarves, no dwarrows Bilbo corrected his thoughts, into silence.

After a few moments Fili cleared his throat. "We'd be honored to aid you Bilbo Baggins, may our efforts be successful and both our mothers and people healed." Dwarf and hobbit clasped hands to seal these words.

"Let's go then." Kili said excitedly, seeming to vibrate in place with energy. "People to save, miles to go." He put his fingers to his mouth and Bilbo winced at the high-pitched whistle that hurt his ears.

Rubbing at his ears he turned to Kili who handed him his ax, mysteriously clean again, and bow. "Pray tell what use that unholy noise was, besides making my ears ring."

"You didn't think that we outran those wolves on foot did you? No we had our…" Faint hoof beats were clearly getting closer and Kili smiled. "Ah there they are." A brown pony stopped in front of the dwarf and he patted it's head. "Master Baggins meet Daisy, the most friendly pony you'll ever meet and your mount for today, we'll share her today then tomorrow you'll ride with Fili."

Bilbo's eyes widened, ponies? He never agreed to ride a pony, he took a few hesitant steps back, before stopping himself. This was his Baggins-side coming in and right now was not the time to get fussy, time was of the essence and these ponies would hasten the journey. Having settled himself he turned to the dark-haired dwarf.

"I might need some assistance getting up, I've never ridden a pony before you see." Kili smiled at him from atop Daisy, how had he gotten there so quickly Bilbo idly wondered, as he held out his hand and pulled Bilbo up and behind him.

"No worries Master Baggins, we'll take good care of you, won't we Daisy love?" Turning his head towards his brother as the other snorted at his words he pointed his finger at him. "Don't you start Fili, I've heard you talking to your swords, at least Daisy is a living being."

Bilbo chuckled at the two as they argued while riding, feeling more at ease than he had in many days. Not only did he survive his first battle, he now had two companions as well. Things were looking better and better.


End file.
